Mr. Buttons: Legend of the Potato Kingdom
This is the story of My cat, Mister Buttons and how he became King of The Potato Kingdom. The big guy passed away a couple days ago. This story takes place several years ago, from when Buttons was a kitten to when he became 7 years old. Intro Buttons is the son of King Oliver, King of The Potato Kingdom. The young prince is destined to become king when he is older, and he can't wait. But from the shadows, a mysterious animal murders his family and drives him out of the kingdom, leaving it in chaos. With help from another cat named Lexi, Buttons must learn to become king the hard way, before the mysterious murderer turnes his kingdom to ashes. Chapter 1: Prince of Potatoes A fluffy little kitten padded through a huge white marble hallway. Huge stained glass windows lined the hall, shining a ranbow of colors across the kitten's black fur. He had huge green-ish gold eyes. He had a white upside down heart on his face, and in the middle was a tiny black nose. He had fuzzy white paws and white bacl legs. Long white whiskers poked out from his nose and above his eyes. He had long gray fur sticking out of his ears that curled backward. This was the prince of the Potato Kingdom, and destiny called him to rule the huge kingdom. It was quite a crazy idea, some say. He didn't look very royal with his chubby little legs and furry ears that stuck out awkwardly. He was a clumsy, fat little kitten who snuck into the kitchen all the time and didn't act like royalty at all. The most startling thing about his was his hairy ears. He had long gray fur, almost as long as his whiskers, that stuck out and curled around his ear. He was a very unusual looking tuxedo cat, with his odd eyes, long earhair, and unusual black nose. It was quite rare for tuxedo cats, or any cats, to have black noses. This was the prince, future king of the whole Potato Kingdom. With his odd eyes, long earhair, unusual black nose, and fat little body, he didn't seem very fit for the throne. He was King Oliver's only child... the only heir to the throne. And no matter how strange he looked, it was his destiny. This was the future king of the largest kingdom in the world. Chapter 2: "Buttons!" The stern voice echoed off the walls in the huge marble hallway. Buttons jumped in surprise and ran toward the voice. He squeezed through and opening in a pair of huge marble doors. "I'm here daddy!" He mewed. King Oliver was placed on his golden throne in the center of a huge throne room. The throne had silver designs and a golden cousion, and it was lined with bright blue gems. Another throne, about the same size, was placed right next to his. This one was golden as well, but had bronze decorations instead of silver. Large red gems lined the second throne, not as many as the King's throne. The Queen's throne was empty. The throne room was huge, with white marble walls and floor. The ceiling stretched up incredibly high, and the entire thing was made of stained glass. The shape of a golden potato holding a sword and wearing a cape was decorated on the glass. The entire room was filled with light from the huge window, casting everything in a rainbow of colors. The walls were lined with hanging banners that where decorated with pictures of all the kings that had ruled the Potato Kingdom. There was an empty space between the banners where Button's would be placed. A long, thick carpet stretched from large marble doors at the end of the room to the two thrones. It was red, blue, gold and made of a very soft material. There were no torches, the huge window illuminated the whole room. There were two guards placed next to the doors, both large potato hamsters wearing heavy armor and holding swords. King Oliver wore a golden and silver crown with a bright blue diamond at the top. He was a short haired tuxedo cat with a large amount of white on his face. His fur shimmered in the sunlight that poured in through the large stained glass window. He had pale green eyes that wore a stern, kingly look. His tail twitched impatiently as the fat little kitten ran to him. "Buttons. You are late for your lessons. Remember, if you are ever to be a king, you must act like one. Come up here, child." King Oliver said, gesturing to the other throne. Buttons plopped down on his mother's throne. "Buttons! Sit up straight, you look like your funky grandpa George." Oliver instructed, reaching out his paw to straighten the little kitten. "Are you talking about me again?" As if on cue, an old, thin tuxedo cat padded into the throne room. The hamster guards bowed to him and closed the marble doors behind him. "Grandpa!" Buttons squeaked. He hopped down from the throne and ran over to the skinny cat. George was a skinny tuxedo cat with golden-brown eyes and long gray earhair. His ears stuck out at odd angles, just like Buttons. Mr. Buttons got the same funky features from his grandpa, but he was much more clumsy. "George, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked. "Oh, just checking on my grandson." George muttered, licking the little kitten. Oliver sighed, his long tail flicking impatiently. "In case you didn't know, we were having our lessons. So could you please let us continue?" "Oh, my son, you're going too hard on this little kitten. He's only a few months old! Give it some time." Oliver sighed angrily, but managed to control his temper. "Fine. Go ahead and play with him. I am going to look for your mother, Buttons." Oliver leaped off the throne gracefully and strode out the room. "Oooh! I wanna go look for Mommy!" Buttons squeaked. He hopped out of George's paws and ran after Oliver. George shook his head and laughed. Buttons squeezed through the large marble doors just before they closed and ran to his father. Oliver smiled lightly at the little kitten and adjusted his posture. "Buttons, must you always put your tail straight up? My child, put your tail down and keep your head forward." "But Daddy." Buttons whined, sitting on the floor and forcing the king to stop. "Putting my tail up means I'm greeting you! You told me that." Buttons said matter-of-factly. Oliver sighed. "Buttons, only lift your tail to visitors or family. A king who is constantly greeting others like that will seem weak. You do not want to seem weak, do you?" Oliver corrected. Buttons sat up, thinking deeply. But the thought passed when Oliver opened the huge wooden doors to the courtyard. A small riot of animals, potatoes and several breeds of potato and animal hybrids were in the courtyard. Several armored cats and hamsters were keeping the riot from getting too close to the castle. A large, sleek black cat with bright yellow eyes and shimmering fur was standing in front of the guards, trying to calm the crowd. She wore a beautiful silver crown studded with rubies. "Luna! What is going on here?" Oliver yelled, picking up Buttons by the scruff and running over to the black cat. Category:Stories Category:Thingo Fanfics